


Ben Is Having A Crisis

by kutekasplon



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: F/M, Idiots in Love, M/M, Multi, ben struggles, bi panic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:09:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28343682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kutekasplon/pseuds/kutekasplon
Summary: Ben starts to question his sexuality leading to him eventually getting with all the losers in one way or another.AKA polylosers fic where Ben explores his sexuality
Relationships: Ben Hanscom/Beverly Marsh, Ben Hanscom/Eddie Kaspbrak, Ben Hanscom/Richie Tozier, Ben Hanscom/Stanley Uris, Bill Denbrough/Mike Hanlon/Ben Hanscom/Eddie Kaspbrak/Beverly Marsh/Richie Tozier/Stanley Uris, Mike Hanlon/Ben Hanscom, Mike Hanlon/Stanley Uris, The Losers Club/The Losers Club (IT)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 31





	Ben Is Having A Crisis

**Author's Note:**

> I just wanted to say that they are all 18 in this fic, so no underage smut if there will be any at all. IDK we'll see how I feel.

Ben’s sexuality was always a weird topic for him.

He was almost 80% sure that he was straight, but then there was the other 20%. The percentage that got butterflies in his stomach whenever Eddie was smiling at him or when Bill told him he liked one of his poems. Sometimes Mike would pull him into one of his famous bear hugs and by the time both boys pulled apart Ben thought his heart was gonna be out of his chest. Then there was the time that Richie, one of the funniest people Ben knew, laughed so hard at one of Ben’s jokes he started to cry. Hearing Richies laugh drove Ben a little crazy. Then there was the encounter he had with Stan. Stan had invited Ben to go bird watching with him because and Ben quotes “Ben is Stans’s favorite loser to go bird watching with.” Ben is sure that it’s only because he stays quiet when Stan needs him to, but nonetheless, the compliment made Ben turn a bright shade of red. 

After that incident, Ben came to the conclusion that he needed to talk to someone, that someone being Beverly. They were sitting in the losers clubhouse waiting for the others to arrive. One of Richie’s favorite bands was playing a town over and the losers decided that they would go with him. It’s not like they had anything better to do on a Friday in Derry and Richie seemed really excited about the whole thing. Beverly was in the hammock flipping through one of Richie’s old comics when Ben spoke up. 

“Hey Bev,” he called out.

She looked up from the comic, “What’s up Ben?”

“Okay, well,” he started, “I just wanted to ask you about something, because you seem like someone who knows a lot about this stuff and I thought you would be able to help me with th-”

“Ben,” Beverly interrupted, “Take a deep breath and tell me what’s going on.”

Ben took a deep breath and then started to explain what was going on. “I think I like boys, and I’m not really sure what to do with this information, because I don’t really know if that is how I feel and I’ve been going crazy that past few days trying to put all these feelings together and now I’m just more confused than I was before.”

Beverly moved from her spot on the hammock next to Ben on the floor and grabbed his hand, “Okay, let’s start from the beginning. What brought all of this up?” 

Ben shrugged a little embarrassed, “Stan gave me a compliment and that is when I sort of lost it?”

“Oh yeah,” Beverly nodded, understanding, “His complements will do that.” Then she added, “One thing I asked myself when I first started exploring my sexuality, is how I would feel being intimate with girls.”

Ben frowned a little confused, “Intimate how?”

“Things like holding hands or kissing or ya know, sex?” She explained.

“Oh,” Ben blushed, “Well I’ve kissed girls before, but nothing really besides that. You know this Beverly,” and so did the rest of the losers. Ben could never keep a secret from any of them and they were the first people he called after a date or really after anything exciting happened to him. They were his best friends. 

“Okay,” Beverly asked, “But have you thought about doing any of that stuff with guys like let’s say Richie or Eddie wanted to kiss you, how would you feel about that?” 

Ben felt his cheeks warm even more at the question, “Well, I guess I wouldn’t mind if they wanted to. You know Richie and Eddie are…” He couldn’t find the right words to describe the two.

“Amazing,” Beverly finished, with a fond smile.

“Yeah,” He agreed, “But also more than that, they’re special. That’s how I feel about all of you guys.”

“Ben, you’re such a sweetheart,” Bev smiled and then planted a kiss on his cheek. At this point, Ben was sure he was the shade of a lobster. 

Before Ben could say anything, the rest of the losers piled into the clubhouse. Richie was talking to Mike about the band they were seeing while Eddie was explaining to Bill and Stan what snacks he packed. Ben and Beverly both stood up from the floor and greeted the losers. 

“Hey guys,” Beverly greeted. They all greeted her and did the same to Ben.

All the losers had cleaned up nicely for the concert, but most of Ben’s attention was on Richie. He was wearing one of the band’s t-shirts along with what Ben liked to call Richie's “fancy” Hawian shirt and black jeans. Ben’s eyes were most drawn to the eyeliner Richie had on. 

“Holy shit, trashmouth,” Bev exclaimed, “You look hot.” 

Richie smirked, “I have to look good for my favorite band, queen B, the drummer might want to take me home.”

To that Eddie scoffed, “No one is taking you home asshole, except for Mike, because we’re all staying at his after.”

Richie pouted, “But Eds, the drummer is really hot.”  
Eddie then began to give Richie a lecture about how sleeping with strangers can increase his likelihood of catching an STD and any other gross disease strangers could be carrying. Richie responded with, “It can’t be worse than anything your mom gave me.”

In unison, the losers said, “Beep beep Richie.”

“Alright,” Mike smiled, “If we want to get there on time, we need to leave now.”

The losers all piled out of the clubhouse and into Mike’s truck. Mike, Eddie, and Stan all sat in the front while Beverly, Richie, Bill, and Ben all got into the back. “I call sitting in Ben’s lap,” Richie exclaimed while climbing into the truck. 

Before Ben knew it Richie was settled into his lap, his backside pressed into Ben’s front. Richie then turned his head towards Ben’s and asked “This okay?”

Ben nodded and then said to Richie, “I think you look very nice Rich.”

Richie smiled, “Thanks Haystack, you’re not looking too bad yourself.”

Ben found himself blushing at the compliment.

Beverly was seated in the middle with Bill and Ben on either side of her. While Richie was talking to Eddie and Stan she leaned close to Ben and whispered, “We’ll talk more later.”

~

When they arrived at the venue,Richie was the first one out of the car and running to the entrance. It looked like the losers were one of the first people to arrive. “

“Richie,” Mike called after him, “Hold on, I have the tickets.”

“Well, come on you slowpokes. We wanna get the best spot,” Richie yelled.

Stan shook his head and muttered, “He does see that we’re one of the only people here?”

Bill smiled in Richie’s direction and started walking, “He’s just excited, I mean look at how dressed up he got.”

The rest of the losers followed after him and joined Richie. Mike handed the ticket to the vendor and they were let in. Richie picked a spot at the very front and the losers set up their blanket and waited for the show to begin. Ben watched as his friends interacted and couldn’t help to feel his heart warm at watching them. As they waited, Beverly, Stan, and Eddie were all taking various pictures while Richie, Bill, and Mike chated. Ben was sure Richie was talking about the band and how all of their songs were unskippable. 

The show started and Richie made every single one of the losers dance with him. Ben felt himself get a little nervous when it was his turn. Once the song started and Richie was smiling at him the feeling immediately went away and he found himself smiling back at Richie. When the song finished, Richie pulled Ben into a hug and whispered, “Thanks for dancing with me Ben,” and pressed a light kiss to his cheek.

Ben giggled, feeling giddy, and replied, “Anytime, Rich.”

After a few more songs, the show finished and the losers walked back to the car. “Sorry the drummer isn’t taking you home,” Bill joked.

Richie shrugged, smirking,, “It’s okay Billiam, I get to go home with you and that’s way better.”

Bill laughed, “Richie if you wanted to get into my pants all you have to do is ask.”

“This is me asking,” Richie winked.

“Well,” Stan stated, “If Richie and Bill disappeared in the middle of the night, we know what they’re doing.”

“Aww, Stanny,” Richie teased, “If you’re feeling jealous you can join us.”

Stan blushed a deep shade of red and turned to Mike, “We should get going.”

Mike unlocked the truck and the losers got into their respective spots. The car ride was mostly quiet as sleepiness started to settle over everyone. Richie was getting comfy in Ben’s lap, laying his head on Ben’s shoulder. The dancing had clearly worn Richie. When they arrived at Mike’s, Richie was already asleep so instead of waking him Ben picked him up and carried Richie inside. Having been prepared for the loser’s arrival, Mike had two blow mattresses set up with sleeping bags as well as a place on the couch. Ben went to set Richie on the couch but Richie stopped him half-awake, “I wanna cuddle with you.” 

“Okay Rich,” Ben whispered. It wasn’t unusual for the losers to end up cuddling one another when they have a sleepover. Ben laid down on one of the mattresses and Richie cuddled into him. The rest of the losers also got into their respective spots and eventually, everyone was asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know what you think, comments are always appreciated, and if you want to interact with me more come over to my tumblr @kutekasplon


End file.
